Caught
by stonerboyfred
Summary: Twoshot. First, Nico is caught smoking by Annabeth, oh the horror. Then Percy is caught getting high by Annabeth, may the gods help him. T for smoking and drug use.
1. Caught the First

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own PJO.**

"What's this Nico?" Annabeth asked, her voice motherly and her hands on her hips. Nico looked at her sheepishly before turning to glare at Percy, who just smirked from his position at the door to Nico's cabin.

"Don't look at him, look at me!" Annabeth spat fiercely, Nico looked at her sheepishly again it had not been in his schedule for the day to have to listen to her rant. Not that he kept a schedule, that was Annabeth, who had in fact penciled it in.

"So what are these Nico?" Annabeth asked yet again holding her hand up, Nico scowled. Percy continued to smirk from the door way, it was his fault Nico got caught, and Nico knew it.

"Cigarettes, I think." Nico said opting to play innocent, if he looked any more sheepish he would be covered in wool. Annabeth nodded her head once quickly, she had expected this and planned for it.

"Who's are they?" she asked bluntly, ignoring the want-to-be farm animal look radiating from the teen in front of her. Nico took a moment to ponder the question, he even scratched his chin in thought. It was his best impression of somone deep in thought. Percy was surpressing chuckles, he had endured his many arguments and fights with Annabeth and knew what it was like.

"Where'd you find them?" Nico asked his innocent facade firmly in place, Annabeth smiled her trap was sprung. Percy shook his head at Nico, silent chuckles going through him.

"In front of _your_ cabin actually." she informed him putting extra emphasis on the 'your'. Nico moved to pull the front of his shirt away from where it clutched desperately to his neck, but manage to turn the move into a chin scratch of thought. Percy snorted and Annabeth shushed him.

"So someone's been littering in front of my cabin, huh?" Nico asked, fake indignation lining his words, Annabeth looked at him dubiously. Percy covered his face, he was enjoying the scene in front of him.

"I don't think so." Annabeth said tersely "It's a full pack, and it was on the windowsill." she added smirking as his face changed to a mask of confusion. Nico shook his head taking a step backward, Percy threw his head back in silent laughter.

"Th-those aren't mine." Nico said, recovering slightly from his confusion. Annabeth grinned as Nico fell into yet another trap. Percy snorted only to recieve a glare from both Nico and Annabeth, he shrugged his shoulders and refused to meet their eyes.

"I never said they were." Annabeth stated as she pushed some stray hair behind her ear. Percy muttered something that sounded an awful lot like 'checkmate', Annabeth smirked. Nico had taken a good moment to evalute his situation and form a reply, sadly it was a good moment he did not have to spare.

"You were implying it." he said defensively, Annabeth looked at him appraisingly, a suitable response forming in her mind. Percy was looking at his watch, she was going to go in for the kill soon and he could sense it. He however did not mind, after this scheduled event in Annabeth's schedule was her one hour of self-allotted 'free time' for the day and he hoped to be occupying that 'free time'.

"I was simply stating it." she said, her tone reminiscent of a lawyer "Sounds more like a guilty conscience to me." she added casualy to Percy who grined, 'It's nice to be out of the line of fire.' Percy thought to himself.

"Those can't be mine!" Nico almost shouted, he ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. Annabeth was surprised by his sudden outburst but covered it quickly, Percy just snorted.

"Why _can't_ they be yours?" Annabeth asked bluntly, putting extra emphasis on the 'can't'. Nico winced slightly realizing his counterproductive wording. Percy's grin of anticipation was ignored by Annabeth but Nico found it very distracting, in an offensive 'Oh, look a bug. Lets go squash it.' kind of way.

"Well, because I don't smoke cigarettes." Nico said as honestly as he could manage but withered under Annabeth's stern gaze, it had sounded like a lie even to himself. Percy knew it was a lie but said nothing, and had said nothing to Annabeth about it. She had found out on her own through the clever use of observance and deductive reasoning, she had yet to catch him in the act though.

"Why do you always smell like cigarettes then?" Annabeth asked laying the foundation for her accusation. Nico was unsure of how to answer, Percy held up one finger.

"And why do you all of a sudden carry a lighter?" she continued brefore he could form a response, the structure of her accusation was beginning to take it's form. Nico gulped before wiping his sweaty palms on his pants, Percy held up two fingers now.

"W-" Nico started but was cut off by Annabeth saying "And where is it you disappear to all the time?" Nico scowled his 'breaktimes' were not numerous but had grown more frequent recently. Percy held up three fingers now, Nico glared at him, Percy pantomimed getting his throat slit.

"Those can't be mine because," Nico paused for dramatic effect "mine are right here!" said pulling a pack identical to the one clutched in Annabeth's hand from an inner pocket of his aviator had expected a gasp, or at least some sort of surprise, Annabeth however nodded her head as if agreeing with him. Percy shook his head sadly at Nico's defeat.

"They aren't." Annabeth said seriously, before proceeding to lecture him about the dangers of tobacco. Sometime after Emphazema but during Cancer Percy was getting antsy. His eyes strayed to his watch continuouslly but he was shushed by Annabeth whenever he interupted. Twenty minutes later Annabeth's lecture was still running full speed ahead through one of Nico's ears and out the other. Percy was still debating on rather or not he should give up on his hope of some free time with Annabeth due to the lecture. Finally Nico had had enough, he would rather be dead than listen to this lecture. An insane plan ran through his mind, so insane it just might work. He pulled a cigarette from his pack and his lighter from his pocket, then he lit the cigarette inhaling the flavorful smoke. Annabeth was stopped dead in her tracks, she opened and closed her mouth once, then twice, and then a third time, before she had regained composure. Percy laughed outright Annabeth wasn't usually caught off guard but when it happened, it really happened.

"Haven't you been listening to how bad those are for you?" she asked vehemently "They'll kill you one day!" she added for extra emphasis. Nico rolled his eyes, taking a drag from his cigarette and blowing it out in a liesurely manner.

"That's only if a monster doesn't first." he said calmly taking another drag off his cigarette "And frankly I don't care." he added just as calmly. Annabeth was speechless, Percy was enjoying himself. if possible, more than before.

"Did you really go buy a pack of cigarettes just so you could catch him?" Percy asked from his place at the door unable to keep his two cents to himself, Annabeth scowled in his direction and he visibly withered, Nico looked somewhat confused.

"You didn't sell me out?" he asked Percy, when Annabeth turned to scowl at Nico, Percy quickly shook his head negatively but stopped when she turned to him.

"That's really sneaky and underhanded, Annabeth." Nico said in his best lecture voice, Annabeth gulped, Percy was smiling broadly. Nico took another drag off his cigarette formulating his next verbal attack, before it was even half-finished Annabeth had abruptly stood and left the cabin muttering something about 'a waste of free time', Percy rushed to catch up with her.

"That went better than I thought it would." Nico said absently finishing his cigarette before dropping it into an old empty Vanilla Coke can and stretching out lazily on his bunk.

**Leave a review and let me know what you think. You know you want to.**


	2. Caught the Second

****[A/N] I've had this sitting on my computer since the day after I posted the first chapter, I haven't uploaded it because I wasn't satisfied with it. Sadly, I'm still not satisfied with it. There's just so much more I feel that I could have done to keep it on par with the beginning. Rather than start from scratch and rewrite the whole thing I figured I may as well just upload this version for now.****

****My Apologies in advance if it sucks.****

**[DISCLAIMER] I don't own PJO.**

Travis, Connor, and Nico sat on black beanbags they had managed to smuggle out of a store and into the Hades cabin. An old, uneven and tiny wooden stool sat in front of Connor between his legs, it was approximately a foot and a half tall and the perfect height for someone sitting up in a beeanbag chair. A green 70 page spiral notebook sat on the stool, on top of the notebook was a pack of rolling papers, and four small nuggets of marijuana next to a small pile of already broken up weed. Connor was poking through the pile, occasionally pulling a small stem or seed out and discarding it into an empty can of Vanilla Coke.

"So I heard Percy and Annabeth yelling at each other in his cabin last night." Travis said smirking before sipping from his soda, Nico laughed unsurprised but still finding it funny. Connor chuckled distractedly, licking the rolling paper before rolling the weed deftly into a joint. He put it to his lips and held it there as he picked up the spiral and moved the stool to the side before replacing the spiral. Nico and Travis watched tentatively as Connor leaned back and pulled an orange lighter from his pocket, which he used to light the joint in his mouth, he inhaled deeply before exhaling a smoke ring,

"Show off." Nico muttered rolling his eyes and then sipping from his Vanilla Coke.

"Dueces." Travis added, grinning at both of them. Connor took another deep drag off the joint exhaling before passing it to Travis, he sipped his Vanilla Coke. Nico reached behind him hitting the button on his alarm clock to turn the radio on. Generic, overplayed, rock music played at a low decible level, background noise had been acheived, while Travis who had taken his hits passed it to Nico as he sat forward. Nico knocked the ash off onto his jeans before rubbing it into them with the palm of his hand. He proceeded to hit the joint, Inhale, savor, exhale. As he was putting the joint to his lips a second time someone knocked.

"Who is it?" Nico called buying time, Connor put another spiral notebook onto the existing one, this one was blue, covering up almost all the incriminating evidence. Travis sat up in his chair getting ready to bolt at the soonest sign of danger.

"Percy." came the voice from the other side of the door in answer. Connor and Travis looked at each other as Nico took a second hit and handed it to Connor.

"Are you alone?" Nico asked as he stood and approached the door apprehensively, the other two smirked at each other, as Nico did his best to peek out of the windows to his cabin descretely.

"No, I'm alone." Percy's voice carried through the door, Nico having confirmed it from his vantage point unlocked the door and let Percy in then closed the door and locked it again. Travis coughed before holding the joint up, Nico walked over taking it before collapseing back into his beanbag chair. Connor moved the spiral notebooks to the floor and pushed the stool out for Percy to sit on so he could join the circle. Nico exhaled his second hit before offering it to Percy, the three of them watched him, Travis and Connor expectantly, Nico uncertainly. Percy exhaled deeply his eyes glazed for a moment as if remembering the ravages of war, his argument with Annabeth last night and the preceeding lecture running through his head.

Flashback

Percy, Nico, Travis, and Connor were in the woods, sitting on a fallen tree just a little south of the creek that ran through the woods.

"Let's smoke." Connor said looking at Nico expectantly, Nico pulled a two pack of White Owl cigarillos from his pocket and pulled a prerolled blunt out of it. He held it in one hand as he replaced the pack, then switching the blunt from hand to hand and pulling a lighter from his other pocket. He lit the blunt before replacing the lighter. Percy and Connor sat on the fallen tree while Nico and Travis stood in front of them.

"Dueces." Connor said grinning at the others, this small victory his. Nico took his two hits before handing it to Connor. Percy watched the exchange apprehensively, he smoked weed occasionally, this was true, but only when he knew he wouldn't have to be around other people, namely Annabeth. Nico smoked much more of often, though nowhere near as often as the notorious potheads known as the Stolls. Connor had taken his two drags before handing it off to Percy, who took it. He inhaled deeply before exhaling, the smoke burning his throat, he took another hit this time coughing before handing it to Travis and sipping from the water bottle he was carrying.

"Your not gonna' get in any trouble are ya' Percy?" Connor asked teasingly nudging him with his elbow, Travis snorted before taking his hit, Nico smirked.

"Just don't tell Anna- anybody." Percy said correcting himself and scowling as all three of them laughed at him.

"What if Annabeth finds out?" Travis asked as he handed the blunt off to Nico, Connor looked at him expectantly the brothers building off each other.

"I don't know and I hope I never learn." Percy said deathly serious, Nico nodded his head slightly in appreciation taking a drag off the blunt. Connor and Travis chuckled, both could imagine the warpath and the carnage Annabeth could cause.

"So what will you give me not to tell her?" Connor asked deviously, Travis shot him a thumbs-up and nodded approvingly. Percy was dumbfounded by this question, Nico rolled his eyes and took his second hit passing it off to Connor.

"Well, uhmm." Percy said racking his brain for something to say, he could always pull the 'I'm invincible so you have no chance when I decide to beat both of your asses.' card but then he would have to endure a lifetime of pranks.

"I think he's stumped." Nico remarked, smirking. Travis and Connor chuckled and Percy scowled at the three of them, Connor took his second hit before holding it out for Percy, who went to take it but then hesitated

"Don't worry about it, man, just hit this." Connor said rolling his eyes, Percy took it though remained hesitant. He took a drag off it while shifting his eyes side to side.

"So you two hung out with Katie lately?" Nico asked the Stolls hoping to help Percy by distracting the two and taking the pressure off of him. Travis scowled and Connor laughed, Nico looked between the two as Percy took his second drag and handed it off to Travis while coughing, he took a deep drink from his water bottle nearly emptying it.

"Well, me and her hung out and smoked on the lakeside yesterday." Connor said happily, Travis scowled at him.

"The three of us hung out and smoked on the lakeside yesterday." Travis corrected him a bit angrily, Connor rolled his eyes. Travis took another drag off the blunt before handing it to Nico, it was two thirds done already.

Meanwhile

"It's so nice finally having someone to hike with." Rachel said happily facing Annabeth as they walked through the forest towards the creek, Annabeth smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"It is very stress relieving and a great way to spend some free time." she replied, Rachel nodded her head in agreement, life at camp could get pretty hectic when you were the oracle or a cabin head. Annabeth heard a noise from up ahead and a strange smell, very remenisent of the inside of the Hermes cabin, both the noise and the smell, Rachel noticed it too, both exchanging looks and creeping forward slowly.

Picking up where we left off . . .

Nico had just taken his second drag, holding in the smoke while handing it to Connor and then exhaling the smoke. Connor took his two hits in quick succession hoping to continue talking.

"Well yeah you were there, but she wasn't talking to you, remember?" Connor asked rhetorically as Nico handed the blunt to him. Percy was looking at Travis for an explanation, his eyes red and a smirk on his face.

"I don't see why she was mad, it's her fault I ran over her flowers anyway." he said sighing afterwards, Nico raised one eyebrow skeptically, Percy looked confused as to why this was.

"Travis was peekin' in her window while she was changing." Connor said before taking a hit off the blunt, Percy laughed and Nico smirked.

"You were there too though!" Travis said defensively, he couldn't sell his brother out to Katie but he could sure as Hades sell him out to them.

"But I didn't get caught." Connor said before adding "Or trample her plants when she started screamin'." He took his second hit off the blunt before handing it to Percy, Travis was beat and he knew it he so he decided to settle for sulking. Percy had just taken a drag off the blunt and held it in before exhaling it.

"What are you doing!" Annabeth screamed as she came from behind the cover of the forest Rachel not far behind, Percy was caught red handed, they all were. Connor and Travis looked at each other grinning, both knew they were in for a show, Nico was unsure of what to do and decided to go for looking guilty. Percy did his best to pass it to Travis nonchalantly and failed miserably.

"You're going to let me hit that right?" Rachel asked Travis as she strolled forward casually, Annabeth stared at the red head, her mouth agape. Travis nodded before quickly taking his two hits in quick succession and then handing it to her, Annabeth continued to stare, Percy thought of sneaking away but decided against it.

"What?" Rachel asked as she turned to see Annabeth's astonished face before adding "It helps the visions come in clearer." She took a hit off the blunt savoring the flavorful smoke before exhaling and then repeating the process before handing it off to Nico who's eyes went from Annabeth to Percy as he took it.

"Going to explain yourself?" Annabeth asked deciding to ignore the others and focusing on Percy, he gulped deciding to take a moment to organize his thoughts and mentaly preparing himself to royally fail at getting out of this predicament, Nico hit the blunt again before handing it to Connor. Annabeth, Rachel, and Nico watched Percy, the first expectantly, and the second two more interested in what would happen. Connor and Travis exchanged looks unnoticed by the others, a silent conversation passing between them.

_"Should we try to help him?" _Travis said, metaphorically, a smirk on his face.

_"It could be fun, and he'll owe us." _Connor replied, metaphorically of course, grinning broadly before taking his second hit and handing it to him behind Percy's back.

"Well?" Annabeth asked testily, her hands on her hips and her right foot tapping impatiently in the dirt. Her face was all business, Percy knew he had no chance of winning, she could be down right vicious sometimes and she had some of the best arguing skills he had ever seen. On a different subject this was interrupting some of her seldomly allotted girl-time and as it already was she was very unhappy, but her later free-time would definitely be occupied by Percy, but not in any enjoyable sense for him.

"Peer pressure would be my guess." Connor offered from Percy's left, Nico glared at him not wanting to be the cause instead of just an accomplice. Travis hit the blunt a second time before handing it to Rachel.

"Yeah, we are terrible influences after all." Travis added complimentary to his twins comment and smirking at Nico. Annabeth glared at the two of them before returning her eyes to Percy. Rachel looked at the two appreciatively, what they were doing was clear to her, how they would pull it off was not. Rachel exhaled her hit and coughed quietly before handing it to Nico.

"Why did you lie, Percy." Annabeth said her eyes glued to him and her voice angry, he shrugged apologetically, his red eyes didn't help, the other four looked at him strangely.

"Well, I thought you'd be mad." he said holding his hands palm upward and looking around for support, the other three males nodded quickly, Rachel did so too but less slowly. Annabeth sighed in exacperation, everyone had agreed with him, even Rachel.

"Can I talk to you in private?" she asked Percy pointedly, he nodded before looking glumly down at his feet in defeat and walking forward. Nico patted him on the back as he passed silently wishing him good luck. Things only got worse from there, they walked back to his cabin where he undertook a two hour long berrating for lying to her, along with an additional hour long lecture on the dangers of _Cannibus Sativa_, better known as marijuana.

End of Flashback

Percy reached forward and took the joint from Nico taking a drag, savouring the smoke and exhaling slowly. Travis and Connor grinned at each other, Nico just nodded his head a slight smirk playing across his features.

"So what happened?" Connor asked just barely beating Travis to the punch. Percy exhaled his second hit in a sigh before handing the joint to him.

"Argued, and learned about the dangers of weed, basically." Percy said somberly before adding "But she doesn't care as long as it doesn't affect my duties." he grinned as he finished the sentence.

"Sweet." the Stolls said in unison, Nico held up his fist toward Percy a grin plastered on his face, they fist bumped.

**Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter; what you liked/didn't like, what I could have improved on, and just other stuff like that. I would really appreciate it! :D**


End file.
